


Samcro Villanelle

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Bikers, Bobby - Freeform, Charming - Freeform, Gen, Juice - Freeform, Redwood Original, SAMCRO - Freeform, Teller Morrow, Tig - Freeform, chibs - Freeform, jax - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208





	Samcro Villanelle

SAMCRO Villanelle

Brotherhood bound in ink,  
riding in formation, a fearless entity.  
They own the streets of Charming.

MC love born in the heart of the Prospect.  
For those who are patched, love grows even deeper.  
Brotherhood bound in ink.

Behind Church's closed doors,  
deeds are anointed and carried out dutifully.  
They own the streets of Charming.

Residents in awe of their heroes.  
Leather-clad outlaws on chrome horses.  
Brotherhood bound in ink.

The MC even more home,  
than where its members lay their heads at night.  
They own the streets of Charming.

Samcro rules the heart,  
racing wildly in the blood.  
Brotherhood bound by ink,  
they own the streets of Charming.


End file.
